Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool
by Avelannaa
Summary: Robin est de garde ce soir. Elle s'est portée volontaire après toutes les tasses de café qu'elle a pu engloutir. Parmis tous les mugiwaras, un seul semble réveillé, et étrangement, c'était celui dont l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il dorme. Petit OS!


C'était une nuit, un soir où les Mugiwaras dormaient en paix. Un soir où, l'océan était si tranquille, si peu agité. Robin était de garde pour cette nuit. Elle s'était portée volontaire, car avec toutes ses tasses de café, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cela lui faisait plaisir de laisser le repos pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui en aurait sûrement eu plus besoin qu'elle à ce moment. Accoudée sur la clôture, elle inspectait chaque recoin de la mer. Essayant de prévoir une source d'ennuis dans les parages. Peut-être sont-ils déjà dans un cauchemar sans s'en rendre compte ?

Bien sûr que non, se disait-elle.

Mais Robin ne pouvait s'en vouloir, elle était ainsi de nature. Sadique. La négativité. Pourquoi était-elle fait comme ça, se demandait-elle ? Tout de même, elle s'acceptait ainsi, riant de cette facette. Autant les autres qu'elle.

Pour passer le temps, elle décida d'aller voir si tout le monde dormait. S'assurer que tout allait bien. Pour elle, elle se sentait comme une mère au soin de l'équipage. Cela la rendait heureuse. C'était un rôle important, un rôle qu'elle accomplissait à merveille. En allant dans les pièces, elle vit que ses nakamas dormaient tous, paisiblement. Un petit rire s'échappa d'elle. Ils étaient mignons.

Elle ne cessait de se le dire.

Mais quelque chose l'alarma. Zoro était absent. Normalement, il était toujours le premier à dormir, surtout la nuit. Alors, où pouvait-il bien être ? S'était-il fait manger par un requin ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. De toute façon, elle lui faisait confiance. Une confiance incomparable. Elle savait qu'il était très bien capable de se protéger lui-même, autant qu'il la protégeait. Elle ne se doutait même pas qu'il pourrait être en danger. Car c'était Zoro. Il devait sûrement s'entrainer à la vigie.

Et sur ce coup, elle se rassura.

Elle tâcha de quitter la pièce silencieusement, sans faire aucun bruit, pas une once d'étincelles. Retournant s'accouder à son amie « la clôture », elle fixait le ciel sans changer de direction. Il était si beau. Des milliers d'étoiles apparaissaient, resplendissaient. Elles brillaient de mille fouets. C'était un spectacle merveilleux pour notre archéologue. Car pour elle, c'était rare d'avoir des moments aussi beaux que ceux-ci. À cet instant précis, elle demeurait quand même déçue. Déçue de partager ce phénomène toute seule. Cela aurait été parfait si ses camarades étaient avec elle.

Mais elle était joyeuse. Joyeuse de savoir que dans cet univers si grand, il y avait enfin des gens qui l'acceptaient à sa juste valeur. Qu'ils se moquaient complètement de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de bien ou de mal. Le simple fait qu'ils la faisaient confiance était une bénédiction. Eux, seulement eux, seulement eux voulaient qu'elle vive. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'ils n'étaient pas là ? Elles se seraient laissée mourir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les remercier. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de LE remercier. D'avoir réussi à enfin comprendre l'archéologue.

« - **GLIIIING** »

Robin sursauta. Qu'était-ce ce bruit assourdissant ? Elle avait entendu un objet qui se brisait. Comme si c'était du verre. Le cœur de Robin manqua de s'arracher de sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû être plus méfiante plutôt que de juste penser à eux. Elle se maudissait. Si elle s'était concentrée, tout aurait été intacte. Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit, la cuisine. Le bruit venait de là. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas peur, la sécurité de ceux qui dormaient lui mettaient un poids immense sur le dos qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever.

Elle vit l'ombre en question. Celle-ci semblait imposante. Devait-elle attaquer ? Devait-elle le capturer ? Lui faire subir un sort mortel ? Entrer par infraction et crier d'arrêter tout mouvement comme une police ? Toutes ces possibilités étaient bonnes, voire excellentes. Mais les faire tous en même temps était impossible. Elle se rapprocha encore de la pièce. Essayant de figurer la silhouette, mais toujours rien.

« - **Tres fleurs !** »

Voyant le corps de cet inconnu, il était tout simplement un jeu d'enfant de la capturer. Elle immobilisa tout son corps et celui-ci se demandait complètement ce qui se passait. La personne essayait de se dégager des bras de Robin, mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était peine perdu. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et c'est là que tout eût un déclic. Elle savait très bien qui s'était.

« - **Oï, Robin. Ce n'est que moi, Zoro,** dit-il mécontent. »

Elle lâcha prise et rentra aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans la cuisine, contente d'enfin le voir. Même si elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir où il était, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir de voir sa bouille verte. Elle le regardait. Il était en train de se dégourdir les poignets et la regardait, suspicieux. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, légèrement intimidée par le regard du marimo. Elle descendit son regard vers le sol. Une bouteille d'alcool était brisée en morceaux. Zoro avait dû l'échapper, se disait-elle.

« - **Désolée, je pensais que tu étais un ennemi,** sourit-elle.  
\- **Ça arrive.** »

Ne pouvait-il pas sourire ? Ne pouvait-il pas la regarder ? Juste une seconde. Rien qu'une seule. Avoir un regard doux. Il avait l'air irrité pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Parce qu'il avait renversé une bouteille, peut-être… Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Un silence était présent. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient pour une raison complètement ignorée. Mais pour eux, ce n'était pas une situation qui les rendait mal à l'aise. Être dans le silence leur faisait un bien fou et c'était l'une des raisons qui les poussaient à rester ensemble. Ils aimaient la présence de l'autre et ce, sans même devoir à parler.

Mais ils voulaient beaucoup plus, ce soir-là.

Robin se pencha vers le sol pour ramasser les morceaux de vitre qui s'étaient cassés. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça pour lui ? En temps normal, peu importe la personne, elle allait lui laisser la tâche de ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Mais pour lui, c'était différent. Ou… Voulait-elle que ce soit autrement ? Le bretteur la regardait faire. Il se sentait lâche de lui laisser tout le boulot alors que c'était lui qui avait saccagé cette bouteille. Il prit le porte-poussière et se mettait à la même hauteur que Robin pour ramasser les morceaux. Celle-ci faisait énormément attention à ne pas se couper. Il regardait ses mains frêles, minces, longues. Si bien entretenues. Il soupira à son tour.

« - **Laisses-moi ça…** susurre-t-il, touchant sa main d'une douceur pour la tasser. »

Robin divagua à ce moment. Elle eut un déclic. Un déclic que Zoro n'a probablement pas eu. Sa main était si douce. Ça lui paraissait si étrange de le voir sous un angle doux. Aurait-il été comme ça avec toutes les femmes ? Était-elle la seule à qui il faisait ça avec ? Avait-t-il ressenti la même chose qu'elle ? Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Complètement ailleurs. Sur une autre planète. Seulement Zoro était dans sa tête, ce soir. Seulement lui. Et pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle se releva et s'éloigna de lui pour retourner à sa clôture bien aimée.

« - **Alors, je te laisse le reste.** »

Il souriait discrètement. La laissant continuer son chemin. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il regarda sa main, sans mot. Il ne l'avait pas laissé paraitre. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer que ça lui avait atteint.

Robin n'était pas la seule.

Accoudée à la rampe, Robin ne disait rien, elle était silencieuse. Cette soirée était trop répétitive pour elle. Elle aurait aimé aller dormir, finalement. Rien ne bougeait les choses. Au final, elle retournait toujours au même endroit, à cette rampe, la même place, regardant l'horizon sans détourner le regard. Elle s'amusa à regarder les étoiles – Enfin, essayer. – Ce fut un échec. Elle avait abandonné à la troisième, se disant que c'était complètement une perte de temps. Elle soupira. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait arriver. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait changer cette soirée interminable aux yeux de l'archéologue. Si seulement c'était possible…

« - **Tu ne fais pas vraiment attention, Robin,** murmura une voix. »

Elle avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque à ce moment. Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence. Zoro se tenait derrière elle, la rejoignant, une nouvelle bouteille d'alcool à la main. Un sentiment de bonheur se créait en elle. Il l'avait rejoint de son propre gré, sans rien lui demander. Parce qu'il le voulait, il voulait être en sa compagnie, se disait-elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regardant. Plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes, elle fût complètement chassée de la réalité. Rien n'existait. Seulement les bruits des vagues étaient là et… Zoro. Il n'y avait que lui à cet instant. Que lui. Son corps d'athlète, ses cheveux qui le différencient des autres, ses yeux perçants ce n'était que lui. Il s'avança pour se mettre à côté d'elle et c'est à ce moment qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle ne lui dit rien de suite.

« - **Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Tu es toujours le premier à chercher à prendre une sieste, après tout. Fufufu.  
** \- **Je m'entrainais à la vigie,** déclare-t-il en buvant une gorgée. **Surtout que ma gorge quémandait de l'alcool.** »

Elle le regarda boire, sans broncher. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle arrivait même à le trouver classe à boire. Pourquoi, se disait-elle ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Seul le moment comptait.

Elle appréciait le fait qu'elle était la seule dont le bretteur respectait. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle se mit à sourire, continuant à regarder la mer bleue et le ciel étoilée.

« - **Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé d'être ivre avec tout ce que tu bois ?**  
\- **Est-ce vraiment une question que tu me poses ?** »

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Bien sûr qu'elle savait la réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir une blague de ce genre. À cet instant, Zoro était bouche-bée. Peut-être l'aurait-il trouvé belle s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être aurait-il tombé sous son charme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Tout de même, il se mit à sourire avec elle, car la voir rire ne pouvait l'empêcher de le faire aussi. Robin était si différente lorsqu'elle riait. Elle semblait beaucoup plus vivante et, c'était une facette qui ne pouvait lui déplaire.

« - **Tu en veux,** demande-t-il en passant la bouteille ?  
\- **Tu me poses vraiment cette question,** l'imite-t-elle. **Depuis quand partages-tu de l'alcool ?** **Aurais-tu été griffé par un lion ?  
** \- **Il m'arrive de la partager avec les gens que j'apprécie.** »

Et cette fois, c'était de trop. L'apprécier ? Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ses paroles. Celles-ci pouvaient être dévastatrices, surtout pour Robin. Ses joues commencèrent à s'enflammer. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il l'aimait bien. Chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il était prêt à partager quelque chose d'indispensable pour lui. Elle le regardait, souriant de plus belle.

« - **Je ne supporte pas vraiment l'alcool,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Il m'arrive de… Trop dire de choses. Des choses que je préfère garder personnelles.** »

Il leva un sourcil, la regardant. Il est vrai que Robin ne parlait jamais, du moins, pas assez. Il était presque certain qu'elle cachait des choses. Cela piquait vraiment la curiosité de Zoro. Il voulait la connaitre. Il n'était pas assez intéressé par les femmes, non. Les femmes, pour lui, n'était quelque chose que de très futile. Mais elle, était d'un mystère insoupçonné.

« - **C'est dommage, tu rates vraiment quelque chose. Et puis, ça serait bien que tu te dévoiles un peu.  
** \- **Fufufu, je ne rate rien, fine lame. C'est juste que pour toi, c'est indispensable.** »

Silence. Un silence qui dura un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

« - **Il fait frisquet, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose pour me réchauffer.** »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait saisi ce qu'elle avait mentionné. Il la fixait s'éloigner et c'est là, qu'il se remit en question. Qu'était Robin pour lui ? Certes, elle était importante, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il dire ? Une amie ? Une sœur ? Une petite-amie ? Une aimante, peut-être ? Il ne savait pas et ça le démangeait. Ça le démangeait de ne pas comprendre. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant d'aise, ne savant pas quoi faire, comment réagir.

Elle était plus importante qu'il ne le croyait.

« - **Et merde…** , jure-t-il. »

Ce n'est qu'après un bon quinze minutes que Robin revenait avec un pull très chaud. Elle se plaçait encore à côté de lui. Ne disant rien. Mais voulant dire de quoi. Pourrait-il la trouver étrange de la manière qu'elle aurait changé d'idée ? Peut-être que maintenant, il ne voudrait pas partager la bouteille. Il la regardait penser, remarquant qu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux. Comprenant complètement comment elle pourrait se sentir.

Car tous les deux, ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Il lui tendit la bouteille, finalement. Il n'avait pas besoin de communiquer, il le savait. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Et comment ? Il l'ignorait. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment. Un sentiment pourtant exact.

Elle le scruta des yeux, se questionnant comment il aurait pu saisir que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Elle désirait boire, boire pour le faire plaisir. Mais pas que pour ça. Elle voulait se rapprocher de lui. Et, l'alcool était le meilleur remède.

D'un geste incertain, elle prit la bouteille de l'épéiste et y colla l'ouverture à la bouche pour y prendre une gorgée. Le liquide, avalé par la gorge, était d'une chaleur époustouflante. Robin grimaça, c'était amer.

« - **Du rhum, hein ?**  
\- **Tu t'y connais ?  
** \- **Pas du tout, c'était une supposition,** sourit-elle. »

Elle enclencha les gorgés, sans ne plus en finir.

« - **Je m'appelle Robin.** »

Un point d'interrogation se dessina sur Zoro. Était-elle ivre, pensait-il. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il la laissa continuer, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à dire, ce qu'elle allait révéler, ce qu'elle allait avouer. Il souhaitait tellement, tellement se rapprocher d'elle et de comprendre.

« - **Vas-y avec modération, s'il te plait.** »

Pour le taquiner, elle en reprit davantage, le forçant à reprendre la bouteille avec ses bras musclés. Le rhum qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre tomba dans la mer, laissant une moue à Zoro, qui venait de gaspiller une étincelle de sa boisson.

« - **J'étais une habitante d'Ohara. Recherchée pour mon savoir à l'âge de huit ans.**  
\- **Je suis au cou-,** se fit-il couper.  
\- **Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin des amis qui m'aiment.** »

Voir Robin sous un air innocent le faisait craquer. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, mais sa fierté était en jeu. Il luttait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« - **Tu es ivre, Robin…**  
\- **Non, j'ai pleinement conscience encore un peu, je sais ce que je dis.  
** \- **…** »

Elle ria de bon cœur, une nouvelle fois. Zoro ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était ivre, ou du moins, presque. Ses joues s'étaient enflammées par l'alcool et elle riait à rien. Elle n'avait plus contrôle de la situation.

Mais il pensait que c'était autre chose.

Autre chose. Elle en avait conscience. Elle avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt. Elle était juste plus ouverte, plus saine d'esprit, plus charismatique qu'elle ne l'était. Plus bavarde.

« - **Ça ne te fait rien,** rit-elle. »

Elle était incompréhensible. Zoro ne comprendra jamais les femmes, jamais. Une femme est une énigme qu'il ne peut comprendre, qu'il ne peut saisir. Pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui ferait rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué ? Pourquoi rit-elle ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle si adorable pour lui, à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi est-elle si attirante ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à elle ? Pourquoi elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Robin ?

Et pourquoi, Zoro ?

Ces questions étaient irritantes. Le sujet des femmes était quelque chose d'invraisemblable. D'illogique, incohérent. Mais malgré tous ces océans si vastes, malgré ce monde sans fin,

C'était elle.

Il existe des milliards de femmes, des milliards de filles, de femelles, mais c'était elle qu'il devait avoir l'œil sur. C'était elle et non quelqu'un d'autre.

« - **Un baiser indirect.** »

Un baiser indirect…

« - **Zoro..?** »

Un baiser indirect…

« - **Zo-ro…** »

Un baiser indirect…

Robin, parfaitement consciente qu'il était dans les vapes, enroula ses bras autour de son corps et le rapprocha de lui. Elle voulait qu'il l'entende. Qu'il entende qu'il lui plaisait. Que son cœur avait chaviré pour lui. Qu'elle aimait sa présence. Que ça n'aurait pas été pareil si ce n'était pas lui qui se trouvait à cet endroit précis. Ne sachant fichtrement quoi faire, il déposa son menton sur la tête de Robin, rougissant de plus belle. Il était mal à l'aise. Mais cette situation n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, elle était agréable. Sentir la chaleur de Robin était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Cette chaleur était parfaite.

« - **Tu es ivre.**  
\- **Peut-être.** »

Peut-être, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle était satisfaite d'au moins, avoir essayé de propager quelque chose. C'était peu, mais c'était tellement signifiant pour elle. Tellement important. Et cela a marché. C'était une réussite. Car Zoro, avait aimé. Mais ça, elle ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Car il ne dévoile jamais ses sentiments.

Il la sépara de lui et mis l'un de ses bras sur son épaule, tenu fermement par sa main. De son autre main, il lui prit la taille et l'emmena vers la chambre où tout l'équipage dormait.

C'était certes, peu, mais un moment intime, un moment qu'ils ont aimé tous les deux. Zoro la coucha et lui mit une couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il décida de prendre la relève de Robin. Le café était sûrement à son terme, se disait-il.

Il prit la même place qu'elle, la place qu'elle a prise durant toute cette nuit quasiment. Il regardait l'horizon, à son tour. Les étoiles qui pétillaient. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire. Un sourire vrai, un sourire chaleureux.

« - **En effet, tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool.** »


End file.
